templeosfandomcom-20200214-history
TempleOS Wiki
Overview TempleOS (formerly J Operating System, SparrowOS and LoseThos) is a biblical-themed lightweight operating system created over the span of a decade by the American programmer Terry A. Davis. The software is a x86-64 bit, multi-tasking, multi-cored, public domain, open source, ring-0-only, single address space, non-networked, PC operating system for recreational programming. The operating system was designed to be the Third Temple according to Davis and uses an interface similar to a mixture of DOS and Turbo C. Davis describes the operating system as a modern x86-64 Commodore 64 with a variation of C (named HolyC) in place of BASIC. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/TempleOS (source)] Terry Davis passed away August 11, 2018. In his passing, his family has requested donating to causes that further research into the treatment of mental illnesses. To learn more, please visit http://templeos.org/. Video * Last Official YouTube Channel * templeos.org/Videos * Terry A. Davis / TempleOS archive * Terry A. Davis Archive (6/16/2017 - 7/24/2017) * Terry Davis Archive (5/18/2017 - 6/20/2017) * Terry Davis Archive TempleOS (terminated) * archive.org 10/3/2013 - 5/18/2017 * archive.org 9/30/2007 - 9/12/2012 * archive.org - Various * jonrob.net (main archive video backup) Chat and Discussion * Discord * Rizon * Reddit * 8chan Official Files and Downloads * TempleOS Installation Files * Terry Davis' Bookmarks Scripts, Apps, and Other Software * Python cross-platform notifier * GodWords (bash script) * NIST * TempleBot * TempleOS Android App * Temple64 (Commodore 64 TempleOS Theme) Social Media * Terry's Twitter Account (suspended) * Terry's tweet archive * Terry's Facebook * Reddit account 1 * Reddit account 2 * Reddit account 3 Images * Official ** Sword and Scales ** Sword, scales, and bird * Other ** Terry dance GIF ** Terry destroys his mini drum kit ** Saint Terry ** Image Repository * Vintage ** Album 1 ** Album 2 ** Album 3 Audio Tributes * TempleOS Hymn Risen Piano Cover - In Honor Of Terry Davis - By David Eddy * TempleOS Risen on Guitar * Material by Terry A. Davis (acoustic cover) * Terry A. Davis: Complete Hymn Collection * TempleOS Hymn - Risen (remix) History * Birth: 12/15/69, born Terrence Andrew Davis in West Allis, Wisconsin. * High School: Mission Viejo High School (Mission Viejo, CA), Agua Fria High School (Avondale, AZ) class of ‘88 * College: Arizona State University ** Bachelor of Science in Computer Systems Engineering, focus in Embedded Systems, GPA: 3.63, Magna Cum Laude, received 12/18/1992 ** Master of Science in Electrical Engineering, focus in Control Systems, GPA: 3.54, received 12/16/1994 * Work History ** 1990 - 1996: Ticketmaster (Software/Hardware/Mechanical Engineer), designed Ticketmaster’s operating system ** 1996 - 1997: Home Automation & Robotic Equipment (Engineer), designed a 3D printing machine ** 1997 - 1999: Xytec Corp (Engineer), designed FFPGA-based image processing equipment ** 2000 - 2001: H.A.R.E. (Engineer), wrote SimSructure program ** 2001 - 2002: Graphic Technologies (Engineer), made replacement chips for toner printer cartridges ** 2003 - 2018: Trivial Solutions (self-operated), started TempleOS development in 2003 * Death: 8/11/18: Terry passed away in The Dalles, Oregon due to being struck by a train (more information) Family * Father: Terry Edward * Mother: Marietta * Sisters: Therese, Brenda, Caryn * Brothers: Keith, Danny, Sean, Kevin * Cousins: Lani, Brigette Friends and Colleagues * Peter Gadwa * David Pheanis Documents * Ira2002.doc * College Transcripts FAQ View frequently asked questions here. Last updated 3/2018. Links * Articles ** God's Lonely Programmer ** A Constructive Look at TempleOS ** TempleOS: An Educational Tool for Programming Experiments ** Journy of TempleOS: A Learning Tool for Programming Projects ** Recreational Programming with LoseThos * Wikis ** Terry A. Davis ** TempleOS ** Timeline of TempleOS ** Terry Davis * Other ** Wayback Machine Category:Browse